1. Technical Field
This invention relates to power module packaging systems, and more particularly, to systems with planar bonded interconnections and double sided cooling.
2. Related Art
The requirements of power electronics systems in hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and in all electric vehicles (EVs) call for significant improvements in cost, reliability, functionality, power density and efficiency. Among these systems are power modules which include power semiconductor devices, and packaging components. The power semiconductor devices, such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), and diodes may comprise slices made of Si, SiC, or GaN, etc., which may be referred to as dies or semiconductor dies. These dies may be arranged within the modules to provide electrical functions in the form of inverter and converter topologies, for example. Module packaging serves to provide electrical interconnections, thermal management and mechanical support to the multiple semiconductor dies. The packaging components may utilize wire bonding as interconnections within and among the power semiconductor switches.
The criteria used to evaluate a power module may include electrical, thermal, thermo-mechanical and mechanical performance parameters of power semiconductors and packaging components, for example, thermal impedance, operational temperature (thermal performance), electrical parasitic resistance, inductance (electrical performance), power cycling, thermal cycling/shock, vibration ruggedness, etc.(reliability), as well as manufacturability (cost).